


Path to a Perfect Match

by daddykink (halogenharry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluffy, Soulmates, quite cute though i guess it could have used more dialogue but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenharry/pseuds/daddykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beauty of a relationship differs in every case. In some, it’s the mutual understanding and respect for one another that makes a pair flourish while in others it’s the never-ending, unconditional love for one another that pushes them through the toughest of times. Finding a perfect match can be a rare and trying phenomena that takes great amounts of luck, intuition and hope from both parties. Often when a perfect match meeting occurs, the angels up in heaven all gather round and watch as the love begins to blossom within their hearts. They’ll rejoice by making the sun a little bit brighter and the birds a little bit chirpier; the world around will be in the process of rejoicing as if to show them, <em>this</em> is right, this is <em>it</em> .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path to a Perfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> What's in a relationship? Whether they're friends or lovers, I'd like to read about their relationship. Bonus points if it's either extremely fluffy or has political undertones.

The beauty of a relationship differs in every case. In some, it’s the mutual understanding and respect for one another that makes a pair flourish while in others it’s the never-ending, unconditional love for one another that pushes them through the toughest of times. Finding a perfect match can be a rare and trying phenomena that takes great amounts of luck, intuition and hope from both parties. Often when a perfect match meeting occurs, the angels up in heaven all gather round and watch as the love begins to blossom within their hearts. They’ll rejoice by making the sun a little bit brighter and the birds a little bit chirpier; the world around will be in the process of rejoicing as if to show them, this is right, this is it.

Not everyone finds that, unfortunately, but when someone does, the universe hopes they hold on for dear life and never let go.

Luna had heard the story of how perfect matches from her father nearly a hundred times, but it felt fresh and new with every delivery. She had grown up thinking that one day that would happen to her and was never discouraged even when the only boys interested in her couldn’t possibly be her match. Luna had a way of sensing it, the compatibility between herself and another human being, and she used it whenever she passed a boy. It started with the twinkle in his eye, whether it was square, circular, oval or a sparkle; the look of their hands, rough and calloused or soft and welcoming; their stance, knightley in manner or casual and relaxed; their smell, ranging from natural earth to artificial body sprays; and lastly, what was the color of their aura.

Not a single boy passed her test until Harry Potter walked by her on the first day of fifth year. He had a circular/sparkle mixed twinkle she had never seen before in her life, soft hands that looked slightly worn from use, a very relaxed, almost timid stance and demeanor but he still took a room, he smelled of high atmosphere and boy and his aura was a burnt orange showing his passion, caution and loyalty.

He was just right and Luna felt content in the fact that he was her perfect match. She was absolutely positive he had to be.

The process of making it known to Harry Potter that they were a perfect match was a struggle but it was to be expected with his head filled with so many thoughts of miscellaneous things and the small detours along the way that made him think he had found the one (first Cho Chang who was fleeting since her feelings for Harry were weak and vaguely defined and secondly Ginny Weasley who genuinely fell for Harry but wasn’t quite made for him, but she treated him well so Luna was perfectly happy with their relationship).

Luna was there the whole time to support Harry. She slipped in easily, barely even trying really, and was a vital friendship for Harry in his last years of Hogwarts. Harry appreciated Luna greatly. She was the perfect distraction he needed on his worst days. She was a little quirky and it only made her more appealing to him since she was always serious but about the most innocent, cutest things such as the whomping willow, threstrals and unicorn hair. It was a pleasant gap from his usual discussions with friends about quidditch and whatever plan they happened to be plotting at the time. Whether Harry noticed or not, he subconsciously fell in love with Luna while he convinced himself he was in love with Ginny.

But when school finally ended and all else was said in done, Harry saw Luna in a new light, her true light.

She was the one he wanted. The one he had waited to come his way for a very long time though she had been there the whole time. Harry regretted never giving Luna the attention she had truly deserved all those years.

“I’m so sorry, Luna,” Harry said as he tucked her hair behind her ear. “I was so stupid and completely oblivious, but you knew the whole time, didn’t you?”

Luna looked at Harry with her big doe eyes that made her always look curious. “I knew when you walked past me that first night. Your aura was a burnt orange; it complimented mine.” Harry chuckled at her response. He knew he may never fully understand the aura thing, but he had grown to appreciate it. It was a wonderful little part of Luna that she shared with him as they walked through the halls or through the shops together on Sunday afternoons that Harry cherished within his heart dearly. Abruptly Luna stated, “Most boys are stupid, Harry. It’s due to how late they start to mature, but it’s ok. You caught on the end with only two detours. With all involved, you did quite well."

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @phtvine!


End file.
